1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a speaker and a vibration control unit.
2. Related Art
A general speaker has a sound output unit, which includes a diaphragm which vibrates, thereby emitting sound, and is connected to a vibrator, and a driving unit which reciprocally vibrates the vibrator such that sound is emitted from the diaphragm. In this speaker, vibration of the diaphragm vibrates acts as a reaction force to vibrate the driving unit, whereby undesirable sound is produced.
For this reason, some speakers further include vibration control units having the same structures as those of their sound output units. In each of those speakers, the backs of both units are connected such that a vibrator of the sound output unit and a vibrator of the vibration control unit vibrate in opposite directions on a common vibration axis, thereby suppressing a driving unit from vibrating (For example, see JP-A-2002-152884.